


Happy Birthday

by SailorYue



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lewis's birthday. But what do you give a skeletal ghost boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

It had been an uneventful week more or less. They havent had a new case in a while, so they just hung out with family or each other. With how normal the days have been, it was easy to tell when something WASNT normal. For instance, Vivi and Lewis noticed that Arthur seemed to keep himself busy in his personal workshop, rarely interacting with either oohthem during the downtime. 

"Is it just me, or is Arthur AVOIDING us?" Vivi asked Lewis. They were hanging out at the Tome Tomb, during Vivi's shift. Lewis, who was in his human disguise, scratched his chin.

"it does seem that way, with how he's been keeping himself busy. I wouldnt know why tho. I dont think he's been having nightmares again, has he?" Mystery, whom while is owned by Vivi according to his tags, would spend time equally with everyone. He had spent last night with Arthur and didnt notice anything out of the ordinary with his behavior.

"I wonder whats got him upset then? Why is he--" Lewis trailed off when he noticed the calendar hanging on the wall. "Dios Mio!" he whispered.

Vivi looked up at him, "What? Whats wrong"

Lewis looked at Vivi, shock evident even thru the shaded glasses. "Vivi... What's tomorrow's date?"

Vivi's eyebrows furrowed, "The 17th. Why--OH MY GOSH!" She gasped in realization. "Your birthday!" Both of her hands covering her mouth.

"How much you wanna bet that thats what's causing this wierd behavior with Arthur? He's probably depressed or upset about it."

Vivi looked down at her hands. "Yeah. He never forgets a birthday, so of course he would remember. I should have realized. He gets like this around this time of the year too, past couple of years. I never knew what was the cause. But now I understand. Its provably something else he blames himself for."

They stood in silence a moment. "We should go talk to him tomorrow. He knows i dont blame him for what happened. Not anymore. And he should know that I dont care about my birthday like that."

_-------------

 

 Since it mostly had to do with Lewis's birthday and Arthur feeling guilty over it, Lewis went up to Arthur's room alone. Vivi and Mystery waited at Vivi's for an update. 

 He knocked on the door.

"Hey, Arthur, can we talk?" Lewis knocked lightly oh Arthurs door. Arthur opened the door for his friend.

"Whats up, Lewis?" He went and sat on his bed.

"I know why you've been out of it the past couple of days." 

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. "You do?"

Lewis sat on the bed, taking off his sunglasses. "Yeah, and you know I dont really care about that kind of thing. So I dont get older anymore, What matters is that Im with you guys and I..."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms, the confusion evident on his face.

"Um... today is my birthday, and I thought you were upset about it?" Now Lewis was the one confused.

"Well yeah, but not in that way. I mean, i get it. So you dont get older, just because you're dead doesnt mean you cant celebrate your birthday, right?"

Lewis tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, you're right. SO if thats not what's got you upset, whats been bothering you?"

Arthur threw his hands in the air, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO MAKE YOU!" He shouted.

Lewis shook his head smiling. "Thats all?"

Arthur crossed his arms and scowled. "It's not funny. You know I take birthday gifts seriously, and I even made you ones the past few years, but now that you're here, I seriosuly have no idea what to make a Skeletal-Ghost!"

Lewis chuckled, feeling a warm vibration in his locket. He passed his hand over it thinking. He shifted to his skeletal form pulling out the fractured heart. "I know exactly what you can make for me." He stood and walked over to Arthur, handing him the locket.  "This got cracked a while ago, and I figured its time I get it fixed.

Arthur stared at the locket a monent. "I recognize this. Vivi gave it to you a long time ago. How'd it get cracked like this?" He ran a thumb over the crack thru the center of it.

"That doesnt matter. What matters is, is that I want a new locket. Just becareful, cuz that IS my anchor."

That statement startled Arthur. He cradled the locket like it was made of glass. "It is? And you're trusting me with it??"

Lewis shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I trust you with it. And I tust you to make me a new one, strong and sturdy; worthy of being my anchor."

Arthur nodded his head at that. He looked up at his ghostly friend with a determined smile. "Hell yeah I'll make a good one. Leave that to me."

\-----

Lewis left Arthur to his task, and he went to go meet back with Vivi and Mystery. Vivi was having some tea, and Mystery was napping on the couch.

"Oh, hey Lewis, how was it with Arthur, and why arent you in your disguise right now?" She asked.

Lewis looked down at the bluenette, "Oh, its harder to maintain the disguise without my anchor."

Vivi furrowed her eyebrows, "Well where's your anchor?" she asked.

"Oh, Arthur's got it. Turns out what's been bugging him was that he didn't know what he wanted to get me. Not that he blamed himself at all for me not being able to CELEBRATE."

Vivi giggled at that. "Ok but what does that haveto do with Arthur having your anchor?"

"I asked him to make me a new one. The locket you gave me has that huge crack in it from when I dropped it, and I figured it would be a good idea to have Arthur make me a new one. The new one will be given out of love as well, and from the both of you this time. I just need you to look up a binding spell so it can be my new anchor."

Vivi set her tea cup down and placed a finger on her chin. "Hmm I'll have to look that kind of thing up. It might take some time tho, and I'll probably need your help with that Mystery."

"It definately will be tricky. Its not only complicated, but very risky. And you WILL need my help if you dont want Lewis to end up banished." Vivi blanched at that. "As if I'd let that happen. Lets get started on that research. Vivi you'll need a picture to go into the locket and write the spell on."

While Mystery looked over some books Vivi pulled out for him, she pulled out a photo album and together with Lewis they  went thru the extensive colelction of pictures. Most were of just Vivi and Lewis, or solo pics of each of them. Till they found the perfect one. It was of all 4 of them, Arthur, Vivi, Lewis and mystery, standing together infront of the Mystery Skulls Van, which looked practically new in the picture.

"Oh wow. This is from before our first case, a long time ago now." Vivi said softly, carefully pulling the picture out of the album. 

Lewis looked over her shoulder, thinking back at that day. If anyone had told any of them what would become of them BECAUSE of the Mystery solving, would any of them beleive it? Lewis sure wouldnt. He would never have thought Arthur would even do the thing he did, which makes how he first reacted seem very dumb.

"It's perfect. Cuz it's got all 4 of us, all 4 of those important to me."

\---------

Soon they had the binding spell ready, and in perfect timing, Arthur showed up at Vivi's with both the old locket and the new one he crafted. The new one was silver, with delicate scroll work on it and the letters 'M.S.' monogrammed on the front, and on the back the inscription 'The best mystery solvers ever.' Lewis, who was able to use his human guise teared up at it. It was perfect in every way, and looking over at Arthur he saw something that for the longest time was lacking. A genuine happy smile. "Thanks man, i love it."

Arthur nearly blushed at the compliment, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to shrug off the compliment. But he returned the smile nonetheless.

At that point Vivi and Mystery had finished writing the enchantment on the back of the picture, and carefully set it in the new locket. Mystery used his powers along with Vivi reciting it, and in a few monents Lewis felt suddenly lighter. Time seemed to have slowed during a few moments, but soon he felt solid again. And moreso than before. The transfer had worked. The old locket looked rusted, cracked even further; picture inside faded away. But the new locket gave off energy, it looked alive, and bright. He opened it to see the picture from the past, Vivi and Arthur looking over his shoulder at it; both thinking back at that day, the start of adventure. The beginning of change. A friendship everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was angst didn't you? I had so much fun writing this. It was time that I wrote something fluffy.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to comment please!


End file.
